cancelled_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman Unchained
Batman Unchained (also known by its original title Batman Triumphant) is a cancelled sequel to the 1997 film Batman & Robin, which was planned for a release in mid-1999. The script for the movie was written by Mark Protosevich. Joel Schumacher would return as director after directing both Batman Forever and Batman & Robin. Unfortunately, the film was cancelled after Batman & Robin failed to outgross Batman, Batman Returns, and Batman Forever. It was also cancelled due to the poor reviews Batman & Robin received from critics and audiences. Plot Sometime after the events of Batman & Robin, Batman, Robin and Batgirl find out about a crazy scientist named Jonathan Crane, also known as “The Scarecrow”. Flashbacks from the first three Batman movies were to be shown in the cancelled movie. Batman would also have hallucinations after being exposed to Scarecrow's fear toxins, in which he would see the Joker, The Penguin, Catwoman, Two-Face and The Riddler re-unite to judge him on trial. Harley Quinn was also intended to appear in the movie as a character, namely a toymaker and daughter of the Joker determined to get revenge on Batman for the death of her father. Cast *George Clooney as Bruce Wayne/Batman (later refused to return) **Kurt Russell as Bruce Wayne/Batman (possible replacement for Clooney) *Chris O’Donnell as Dick Grayson/Robin *Alicia Silverstone as Batgirl/Barbara Wilson *Michael Gough as Alfred Pennyworth *Nicolas Cage as Dr. Jonathan Crane/The Scarecrow (role offered) *Courtney Love as Harley Quinn (actress never hired) *Pat Hingle as Commissioner Gordon (expected) *Jack Nicholson, Danny DeVito, Michelle Pfeiffer, Tommy Lee Jones and Jim Carrey as The Joker, The Penguin, Catwoman, Two-Face and The Riddler respectively (they would return in Batman's mind as a result of the Scarecrow's fear toxins) *Either Robin Williams or Rowan Atkinson were to be cast as the Mad Hatter Why It Was Cancelled #''Batman & Robin'' failed to outgross its predecessors (previously mentioned). #George Clooney admitted that he hated playing Batman and refused to reprise his role. #Joel Schumacher didn't want to make Batman fans mad again after Batman & Robin. #Warner Brothers decided to put all future live-action Batman movies on hold until further notice and decided to focus on making animated direct-to-video and DVD Batman movies as well as the 2001 series Justice League, which featured Batman as one of the major characters in the series. #Michael Gough died in 2011. Results *In 2005, Batman came back to the big screen with Batman Begins and the film had some elements that were to be shown in the cancelled sequel. *Elements from the cancelled sequel were also featured in the 2015 game Batman: Arkham Knight. Trivia *Since George Clooney admitted that he hated playing Batman, Joel Schumacher handed the role of Bruce Wayne/Batman to Kurt Russell. *Rumor has it that Madonna was another possible casting choice for Harley Quinn. *In response to how campy and child-like Batman & Robin was, Joel Schumacher wanted to make the film darker like the first film and Returns. Schumacher also wanted to make the film’s storyline ignore the events of Batman & Robin after he disappointed many fans of the earlier Batman films. *The film was supposed to be released to celebrate Batman's 60th anniversary. External links *Batman Unchained Category:1990s Films Category:Superhero Films Category:Warner Brothers Films Category:Sequels Category:Action Films Category:DC Films Category:Live-Action Films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Based on books